sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Gimme That
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Gimme Thatright|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' Name Is 4Minute *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment ' 'Romanizacion' Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do Gimme me luv Gimme me luv Live it up Live it up nareul bwa (Ah) What you gonna do nareul gajil yonggi ttawin eobseo neon gogael deureo bwa ne ape nareul bwa Ah Ah Ah Ah Ooh Ooh daga wa (Ah) mangseoriji ma eonjekkaji neol gidaryeoya hae wae tto geobi na geureoke gaji ma Ah Ah Ah Ah Ooh Ooh mudae wi naega anya neol wihan narago nal jinjeong wonhamyeon dangdanghage dagawa bwa ne ape nal neukkyeo bwa kkumkkudeon narago nae mameul wonhamyeon jigeumirago marhae bwa Luv me Luv me dalkomhage Luv me neoreul hyanghan mami ttwineun nae gaseumi(uaua naege soksagyeojwo) nae mami doraseogi jeone huhoehagi jeone Charari Leave me Leave me sangcheo eobsi Leave me ajikdo nan ne mami an deullyeo nal gatgo sipdamyeon soljikhae bwa geopjaengineun Get out jigeum dangjang Get out Gimme me luv Gimme me luv (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Live it up Live it up (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) sesang modeun namjadeul naege ppeogi ga nae mameul gatgo sipdamyeo wae geobi na negeman boyeo jul su inneun nae Sexy swag nal darul jasin eopdamyeon kkeojyeo jullae mudae wi naega anya neol wihan narago (nal jinjeong wonhamyeon dangdanghage dagawa bwa) ne ape nal neukkyeo bwa kkumkkudeon narago (nae mameul wonhamyeon jigeumirago) marhaebwa Luv me Luv me dalkomhage Luv me neoreul hyanghan mami ttwineun nae gaseumi(uaua naege soksagyeojwo) nae mami doraseogi jeone huhoehagi jeone charari Leave me Leave me sangcheo eobsi Leave me ajikdo nan ne mami an deullyeo nal gatgo sipdamyeon soljikhae bwa geopjaengineun Get out jigeum dangjang Get out Gimme me luv Gimme me luv (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Live it up Live it up (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) neoneun nal wonhaji neoui geu nunbichi nae nune hwonhaji naega jom eoryeopji han beondo bol su eobseotdeon nae mameul wonhani cheoncheonhi han georeumssik dagawa I want to see Baby Want you better do (Better Better Better Better) Boy I need you better do gasik ttawin beoseo ne sarangeul boyeojwo daga wa Luv me Luv me soljikhage Luv me nareul hyanghan mami ttwini ne gaseumi(uaua sumgiji mara jwo) nae mami doraseogi jeone huhoehagi jeone geudaero Leave me Leave me jujeo eobsi Leave me ajikdo nan ne mami an deullyeo nal gatgo sipdamyeon soljikhae bwa geopjaengineun Get out jigeum dangjang Get out Gimme me luv Gimme me luv (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Live it up Live it up (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do 'Español' Dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer, dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres haer, dame amor, dame amor, vive la vida, vive la vida. Mírame, (ah), qué vas a hacer, ni siquiera tienes el valor de tenerme, eleva tu cabeza, mírame a mí, quien esta en frente de ti, ah, ah, ah, ah, ooh, ooh. Ven a mi, (ah), no dudes, ¿hasta cuándo tengo que esperar por ti? ¿Por qué temes de nuevo? No te vayas de esa manera, ah, ah, ah, ah, ooh, ooh. En el escenario, no es por mí, estoy por ti, si realmente me amas, entonces ven hacia a mi con confianza, siénteme en frente de ti, soy yo con quien has estado soñando, si quieres mi corazón, el momento es ahora. Dime que me amas, me amas, ámame dulcemente, mi corazón acelerado se dirige hacia ti, (guau, guau, susúrrame) antes que mi corazón se aleje, antes que te arrepientas. Mejor déjame, déjame, déjame sin lastimarme, aún no escucho a tu corazón, si me quieres, sé honesto, los cobardes se van, vete justo ahora. Dame amor, dame amor, (dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer) vive la vida, vive la vida (dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer). Gimme me luv Gimme me luv (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Live it up Live it up (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Cada chico del mundo se enloquece por mí, si quieres mi corazón, ¿por qué estás tan aterrado? Con mi sexy meneo que solo puedo mostrarte a ti, si no tienes la confianza de lidiar conmigo, ¿puedes marcharte? En el escenario, no es por mí, estoy por ti, si realmente me amas, entonces ven hacia a mi con confianza, siénteme en frente de ti, soy yo con quien has estado soñando, si quieres mi corazón, el momento es ahora. Dime que me amas, me amas, ámame dulcemente, mi corazón acelerado se dirige hacia ti, (guau, guau, susúrrame) antes que mi corazón se aleje, antes que te arrepientas. Mejor déjame, déjame, déjame sin lastimarme, mejor déjame, déjame, déjame sin lastimarme, aún no escucho a tu corazón, si me quieres, sé honesto, los cobardes se van, vete justo ahora. Dame amor, dame amor, (dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer) vive la vida, vive la vida (dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer). Me quieres, tu mirada, tus ojos son brillantes, soy un poco difícil, ¿quieres a mi corazón que nunca antes has visto? Ven lentamente hacia mi, de un paso a la vez, quiero ver, baby, quiero tu mejor intento (mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor) chico, necesito tu mejor intento. Tira lejos tus pretextos, muéstrame tu amor. Ven a mí, ámame, ámame, sé honesto, ámame, ¿tu corazón se acelera por mí? Tus sentimientos (guau, guau, no los escondas) antes que mi corazón se aleje, antes que te arrepientas. Justo así, déjame, déjame, sin dudar, déjame, aún no escucho a tu corazón, si me quieres, se honesto, los cobardes se van, vete justo ahora. Dame amor, dame amor, (dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer) vive la vida, vive la vida (dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer). Dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer, dame eso, dame eso, dime lo que quieres hacer. 'Hangul' Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do Gimme me luv Gimme me luv Live it up Live it up 나를 봐 (Ah) What you gonna do 나를 가질 용기 따윈 없어 넌 고갤 들어 봐 네 앞에 나를 봐 Ah Ah Ah Ah Ooh Ooh 다가 와 (Ah) 망설이지 마 언제까지 널 기다려야 해 왜 또 겁이 나 그렇게 가지 마 Ah Ah Ah Ah Ooh Ooh 무대 위 내가 아냐 널 위한 나라고 날 진정 원하면 당당하게 다가와 봐 네 앞에 날 느껴 봐 꿈꾸던 나라고 내 맘을 원하면 지금이라고 말해 봐 Luv me Luv me 달콤하게 Luv me 너를 향한 맘이 뛰는 내 가슴이 (우아우아 내게 속삭여줘) 내 맘이 돌아서기 전에 후회하기 전에 차라리 Leave me Leave me 상처 없이 Leave me 아직도 난 네 맘이 안 들려 날 갖고 싶다면 솔직해 봐 겁쟁이는 Get out 지금 당장 Get out Gimme me luv Gimme me luv (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Live it up Live it up (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) 세상 모든 남자들 내게 뻑이 가 내 맘을 갖고 싶다며 왜 겁이 나 네게만 보여 줄 수 있는 나에 Sexy swag 날 다룰 자신 없다면 꺼져 줄래 무대 위 내가 아냐 널 위한 나라고 (날 진정 원하면 당당하게 다가와 봐) 네 앞에 날 느껴 봐 꿈꾸던 나라고 (내 맘을 원하면 지금이라고) 말해봐 Luv me Luv me 달콤하게 Luv me 너를 향한 맘이 뛰는 내 가슴이 (우아우아 내게 속삭여줘) 내 맘이 돌아서기 전에 후회하기 전에 차라리 Leave me Leave me 상처 없이 Leave me 아직도 난 네 맘이 안 들려 날 갖고 싶다면 솔직해 봐 겁쟁이는 Get out 지금 당장 Get out Gimme me luv Gimme me luv (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Live it up Live it up (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) 너는 날 원하지 너의 그 눈빛이 내 눈에 훤하지 내가 좀 어렵지 한 번도 볼 수 없었던 내 맘을 원하니 천천히 한 걸음씩 다가와 I want to see Baby Want you better do (Better Better Better Better) Boy I need you better do 가식 따윈 벗어 네 사랑을 보여줘 다가 와 Luv me Luv me 솔직하게 Luv me 나를 향한 맘이 뛰니 네 가슴이 (우아우아 숨기지 말아 줘) 내 맘이 돌아서기 전에 후회하기 전에 그대로 Leave me Leave me 주저 없이 Leave me 아직도 난 네 맘이 안 들려 날 갖고 싶다면 솔직해 봐 겁쟁이는 Get out 지금 당장 Get out Gimme me luv Gimme me luv (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Live it up Live it up (Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do) Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do Gimme that Gimme that tell me what you wanna do 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop